User blog:InfamousONLY/House vs. Hippocrates! Epic Rap Battles of History
(Thanks for Left 4 Speed for cover; check the rest of his awesome work) Nice Peter as Gregory House EpicLLOYD as Hippocrates of Kos (Electrocardiogram of the normal heart beating shows off with typical sounds) Epic Rap Battles of History! Hippocrates of Kos! VS Gregory House! (House) I will here today treat you hereby to death Punched with my diagnoses - you'll soon be out of your breath! Primum non nocere? Who cares about your lines? Your oath is a bullshit since everybody lies! You'll go white thrashed by my board, archaic aberration Make you feel like med student on Anatomy examination When I order MRI, some X-rays and lumbar punction Diagnose your differentially as the source of obsolation! I'm an amoral doctor with outstanding results Your moral dilemmas bring only death accounts You treat your cases well, boxing CTD's like grit? I guess it's highest time to call you Mr. Hypocrite! (Hippocrates) You were barely thought to be dubbed physician, Greg Cause that faculty's too high for a nasty junkie jerk Nothing's treating in your House, all you do - taking a shot Your patients do not die only due to unreal plot! From the Father of Medicine - what else have you expected? For over two millennia doctors used what I’ve invented! Such famous diagnostician, but a lousy teacher Hugh Laurie still naught knows what to do against a seizure! Your episodes - so schematic, I’m just bored from déjà vu! When I want a solution, I skip to the minute thirty three! But come closer now cause I see you’ve got pain problem I'll treat your leg, House, but there won’t be drugs to solve it! (House) Oh, shut up, you idiot, don’t flatter yourself, Greek! Aspirin flask saved more lifes than you did! Case will never be ethically regenerated Your faith in humanity is clearly overrated You’re not even as humourous as you believed you’ve been You’re just a little phlegmatic with no jokes on the scene! You think you won the crowd by golden tongue of yours? Ask Cicero, where do now your fanbases applause! My worthness is impeccable, Cuddy would assure you that For she turned down for me one hundred million dollars, mad? (Hippocrates) Could you use, please, one phrase, that is really yours? Cause from what I’ve heard, they’re just David Shore’s! Back in my time, I got the hundreds of followers with ease While you’ve got only prostitutes and dis Wilson’s ease! Your story became bullshit as the seasons progressed One lunatic prisoner is still medically licensed! Just give up on your Chase, you won't have continuity No other than avatars of Hameron community Now I think it's time to push my Trittered switch To surely make you join with your Cutthroat Bitch! You won't find your lupus here, wanna-be sociopath Go play with your ball or bleed to death in your bath! (House) Oh yes. your balls... (House become silent and just walk out of the battle, leaving Hippocrates confused) (Same electrocardiogram shows off again. This time beating is much faster, one beating per word, the pauses between are shorter and shorter) Epic! Rap! Battles! (two beats) Of! His-to-ry! (three beats) (After which beating stops and flatline appears with characteristic sound) What do you think of that scenario? Please comment whether You don't know something or if You liked it. (I know the idea alone has became infamous already) Of course, any obesrvations and/or constructive criticism about content, references, style of rhyming and flow are welcomed. If you have any suggestion, what to add or change something in text/, then write it Who won? Hippocrates Gregory House Category:Blog posts